vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcomon (Minoru Hyuga)
Summary Minoru Hyuga is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Survive along with his partner Falcomon. Like his friends Takuma and Aoi, he was transferred to the Digital World after he and a group of people were attacked by a group of Digimon. Minoru is an optimistic type who talks and jokes a lot. He is easygoing and can open up to anyone, but can also be unreliable in that he gets carried away and invites trouble. He does not like fighting with others, and tries to joke around to get a laugh as not to bump heads with anyone or anything. In contrast to the easily carried away Minoru, Falcomon is level-headed and will support Minoru on his adventure in this strange world. However, he can sometimes act wild to the point that Minoru has to stop him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C Name: Minoru Hyuga | Falcomon Origin: Digimon Survive Gender: Male | Genderless, but treated as Male Age: 14 | Unknown Classification: Human, Student | Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Bird Digimon Powers and Abilities: Falcomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Limited Flight, Digimon Physiology. |-|Diatrymon=All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation. |-|MetalGreymon=All Falcomon abilities, Flight, Can launch missiles, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can summon Meteors. Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level+ (Falcomon should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon. Can fight and defeat other Rookie Digimon) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Should be able to consistently react to Falcomon's movements along with other Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class+ Durability: Human level | Large Building level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee Range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Falcomon= *'Scratch Smash:' Scratches at the foe with its claws. *'Falco Rush:' Kicks with its powerful legs. |-|Diatrymon= *'Mega Dash Impact:' A tempestuous ramming attack. *'Destruction Roar:' An enormous roar that causes extensive damage. |-|MetalGreymon= * Giga Destroyer (Giga Blaster): Launches organic missiles from the hatch on its chest. * Trident Arm (Mega Claw): Launches its retractable Trident Arm on a cable. * Over Flame (Powerful Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. * Metal Arm: '''Stabs the enemy with its Trident Arm. * '''Metal Slash: '''A fiery slash with its metal claws. * '''Metal Slash Kai (Metal Slash II): A more powerful version of Metal Slash. * Tera Destroyer (Terra Destroyer): A more powerful version of Giga Destroyer. * Giga Breath: Unleash a big fire ball and burns the opponent * Giga Missile: Fires potent missiles and engulfs the opponent in flames. * Double Blade: '''Slashes the opponent quickly with a sharp blade. * '''Battle Stamp: Boosts its Attack Potency with machine power. * Mach Rush I: '''Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. * '''Attack Charge: '''Boosts its Attack Potency. * '''Meteor Fall II: Summons a strong meteor to strike opponents. * Wolkenapalm III: '''Causes a powerful eruption to burn the opponent from below. '''Note: The Digimon Survive cast have different evolutions depending on the route, so the characters should not have all possible evolutions in a battle. Keys: Minoru Hyuga | Falcomon Known Evolutions Diatrymon.jpg|Diatrymon|link=https://wikimon.net/Diatrymon Metalgreymon2.jpg|MetalGreymon|link=https://wikimon.net/Metal_Greymon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Humans Category:Birds Category:Teenagers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Good Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Cyborgs Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8